


BillDip One Shots

by Pyromaniiac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Merman!Dipper, Pirate!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromaniiac/pseuds/Pyromaniiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of one shots for billdip to practice my writing o/<br/>I'll be adding tags as I post more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BillDip One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me promts, on the comments, a message or my tumblr (fire-obsessed), but I won't post them there, only here sorry;;

> _uglybunny said: ooohhh maybe sire!dipper (basically mermaid dipper...merman?? x3) and pirate!bill?? thankss!!! wuv uuuuuu UwU_

Bill coughed as he crawled through the beach shore, out of the water. He sat on the sand with his eyes squeezed close and face looking upwards. Trying to catch his breath he took mouthfuls of air. His curly hair dripping with water and sticking to his forehead. His ship had sunk. The Spanish armada had prepared a surprise attack and surrounded his ship. After years of doing what he pleased, and taking whatever he wanted. Bill now found himself stranded in an unknown piece of land. His ship, full of holes, laid now at the bottom of the ocean. His coat was the only thing that showed that he was a captain. Or used to. He lost his hat somewhere but he couldn't care less.

Bill cursed under his breath, still heaving with difficulty. He looked towards the ocean and stared at it for a few seconds before sitting straight. Bill stood up, catching his balance before falling on his butt. He felt a bit dizzy from all the waves and all the water that entered through his mouth, nose and ears. When he righted himself on the sand, he tilted his head to the side and started to hit it lightly just above the ear so the water would come out. He did the same with the other side. After finishing he turned around to where the palm trees started and started walking towards it but stopped halfway. The soft sand caressing one of his feet. Apparently, not only did he lost his hat, his ship and his crew but also one of his boots. It was ridiculous. Bill removed the only boot he had, threw it aside on the sand and kept walking.

First things first. He walked through the grass covered patch of land to explore and see if he landed on an isolated island or if there was civilization, to be able to make a decision afterwards.

After hours of mindless walking though, the only things he managed to find were more Palm trees and bushes. It looked like a small forest. Everything looked the same. It was getting late and the sun had stared to set when he got to the other side. The first thing Bill noticed was a cliff. It was another beach but with large rocks that towered over him. He walked towards the closer rock, towards the coast and rounded it until he was facing the ocean directly. He leaned on it and slid down to the sand.

He was stuck there. He couldn't even hope someone would come searching for him. His men were all probably dead or captured by the enemy.

Bill heard movement in the water and turned to the source. He saw a man emerging from the ocean and swimming towards the shore. Odd. As far as he knew he was alone in what he assumed to be an island. Whoever, that wasn't the only odd thing. When the brunette got out of the water he noticed something else. The man had a tail. A fish tail where his legs were supposed to be.

Wasn't it great, though? He would slowly descend into insanity and it seemed he was already hallucinating. Bill was already bordering the limits of sanity. But that was the least of his problems.

Maybe it was fake?

Bill saw the man move his tail, wiggling it across the sand to get further into the beach and use his arms to climb to one of the smaller rocks.

Okay, maybe not.

They were literally close to one another. It was a wonder how the man-fish hadn't noticed him, and if the rumors were true, tried to drown him. The brunette turned his head in his general direction and spotted him. Bill saw the merman's eyes widen, he must have felt the chilly gaze of the pirate on his form and he seemed to have an internal debate with himself because Bill could see a large range of emotions pass through his face. He saw the merman jump down fast from the rock and hide. As much as it was amusing, it was boring. Bill turned his head to the front, facing the ocean once again. That fish could do whatever it wanted. It wasn't his business but... Talking about fish... He was starving. The effect of the coconut he ate earlier didn't last longer. Maybe he could get that man-fish and cook his for dinner or he could get back to the small forest to find more food and somewhere to sleep. There must be a cave somewhere near the cliff.

Too concentrated on his hunger Bill didn't feel when the merman got near him, examining him out of curiosity from behind the nearest rock.

The merman got out entirely when he noticed the man lost in thought and got even nearer until he was in front of him. Dipper, the merman named after the stars, had never seen a human up close. Or a human in general. He only heard of them because of one of his family members, Ford, and now in one of escapades, he found one! Dipper positioned himself in front of the human and neared his face to the other. What if he was dead?

Bill regained his senses and blinked twice taking notice of a pair of vibrant green eyes staring at him intently just inches away from him.

"Didn't someone taught you about personal space?" Bill spat out.

The merman jumped back fast spewing incoherent words as he landed on his backside. He used his hands and planted them firmly on the sand to keep steady and looked back at the human in front of him.

"I thought you were dead!" Dipper said indignantly.

"I'm still very much alive." Bill scoffed and stood up fast. He didn't have time for this. He wasn't going to be someone else's food. Not today. Not ever.

Bill looked down at the man-fish. His only visible eye half lidded while he stared. He took a step back almost colliding with the rock and started to walk way.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Asked Dipper watching his back as he went farther away.

"To find something to eat. Unless you want me to eat you up?" Bill stopped and glanced at the merman over his shoulder. He saw him shudder and he smirked but he was ready to keep walking towards the small forest.

"What's your name, human?" Dipper caught him in mid step with that question.

Bill sighed and turned around. "What do you want? Never talked to a human before?" He said sarcastically. "Oh right, you eat them. You just don't chat with your food." He said laughing hard this time. He wiped a fake tear from his eye when he finished.

Dipper just stared at him like he was insane. "What made you think that? We don't eat humans. I haven't seen them around here."

Bill's eye widened slightly but kept silent.

"In fact, I only know about humans because of someone close to me." Dipper finished.

"Didn't that someone tell you that humans were dangerous, then?" Bill smirked again. His rows of teeth showing perfectly. His canines being sharper than normal. But maybe it was just a trick of light.

"Well, yes but-."

"Then you're pretty stupid about going after what could kill you, kid." Bill continued, this time his face was serious. His eye screamed danger.

"I can take care of myself!" Dipper answered, ignoring the chill going down his spine at the man's voice and the look in his eye. Ignoring completely that he was called a kid.

Everything was a blur after that.

Dipper had his eyes shut tight. He was laying completely on the sand and he felt something heavy on top of him. He opened his eyes and replayed the scenes from before. The human launched himself at Dipper. He remembered and he froze. He looked upwards and saw a clear brown eye with sparks like the color of the ocean. Beautiful and crystalline that promised harm. He shuddered once again and looked down. Dipper tried to remove him from on top of him. He tried to push him of but it was useless. The human trapped both of his wrists and was pressing down the lower part of his body.

"I think I have proven my point." Bill said with a smug expression. "The name's Bill Cipher, kid. Remember it." He released the merman's wrists and slowly stood up. He turned around and walked away, this time not looking back.

Dipper was left on the sand with his face flushed in embarrassment and humiliation as he watched the human disappear into the forest. He turned on his stomach and started crawling back to the ocean.

He hoped to see the human again.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to sin.


End file.
